Super Mario Bros: We Came Together
by DarkBonesHT
Summary: To resurrect Bowser, the possession of the Komeiji's souls are required. Quan Chi and Scorpion are attempting to collect their souls, easy. However, the Komeiji sisters seek the aid of the Mario Bros, who Luigi is training under Raiden and Mario training under Ermac. Will the Mario Bros stop this evil sorceror and the Yellow Soul Ninja? Or will Bowser rise again? COMEDY STORY


**Reminder before reading, be aware that...**

**1. This story contains Strong Language and Blood. Viewer discretion be advised.**

**2. Any traits involving incredible powers, super skills, and badass flips are at a hold. This story is focused on COMEDY.**

**3. Expect the story to not include all correct traits of the character. (Ex. Flandre Scarlet has a destructive personality, so she's toned down in this story, and this connects to #2). AND DON'T EXPECT EXACT CORRECTION OF SOME CHARACTER TRAITS, ESPECIALLY FROM REQUESTED CHARACTERS I HAVE NEVER HEARD OF. CAPS ARE TENSE... I LIKE IT!**

**If you find any content that is not to your likings, do tell. The satisfaction of the reader is important to me. AND REMEMBER, IT'S A COMEDY, WITH LITTLE TO SOME ACTION. Enjoy the story to your likings, if you see something you want in the story, don't be silent, speak out. We live in a world that if you don't try to be the very best, then someone else will stand up and be happy to take your place. So give it your all.**

**Thank you and enjoy**

* * *

Our story starts in the outskirts of the Neitherrealm. The sky is blocked by a rocky ceiling covered with droopy lava and flames and rocky climate filled the place up. Shao Kahn was successful in reviving the Koopa King from his untimely death back in Earthrealm in a fight with his long-time rival Mario. Bowser can walk the living world again, but his soul was lost and couldn't be found. In order to make the Koopa King mortal again, Shao Kahn asked Quan Chi to look for immortal souls in Hell in exchange... Quan Chi will get the Kombat Code for his Stage Fatality. During his visit, Quan Chi came across sisters with orbs next to them. He thought 'why not?' and he attacked the sisters. Little did he know that these sisters were Satori Komeiji and Koishi Komeiji. Quan Chi lost that battle in less than seven seconds. Shaking off the loss, he called in his assassin Scorpion; the yellow soul-ninja to help him fight these sisters. With great teamwork, the pair managed to defeat the sisters. Scorpion wrapped around heavy chains around Satori's and Koishi's necks and hung them over a portal near a cliff. Of course... that didn't kill them, so...

"Hold them still Scorpion, I must get Shang Tsung over here", Quan Chi told the demon.

"Why can't you take their souls?" Scorpion asked.

"I need to have proved! Plus, Shang Tsung will give me a key chain if I bring him over here!" he replied joyfully.

And on that note, he disappeared leaving Scorpion with the girls.

"So..." Scorpion went on. "How was your day?"

"My day was great-" Koishi replied but interrupted.

"DID I TELL YOU TO TALK!?" Scorpion screamed as he punched Koishi in the face. Blood started to run down her mouth, angering Satori. Koishi began to cry from the pain.

"DON'T HURT HER!" Satori yelled.

"Oooooooo" Scorpion said as his eyes had eyelashes. "I'm sooooo scared!"

"You're such a dick!"

Scorpion pretended to drop the chain scarring both the girls. "Yeah, not so tough huh?"

Quan Chi came back with Shang Tsung both holding ice cream.

"Ice cream?" Scorpion whispered. "WHY DIDN'T I GET ANY?"

"Because you can't eat it-" Shang Tsung replied but was interrupted by Scorpion's spear. The spear stabbed the chocolate ice cream cone in Shang's hand and it pulled the waffle into Scorpion's hand. The yellow demon ate it whole.

"Wow, that tasted like shit..."

Quan Chi facepalmed.

"So where is this Satori and Koishi Komeiji?" Shang Tsung asked the evil sorcerer.

"Well, they are-" Quan Chi stopped himself as they were gone. It turns out that the chain that Scorpion used to get the ice cream... was the same chain he used to hold the girls. Quan Chi's whole face was replaced with two dot eyes and a huge line for a mouth.

"You let them escape!" Quan Chi yelled.

The three looked over the cliff, but the sisters were long gone. Quan Chi was slamming his head against the ground as blood flew everywhere.

"I'm disappointed. Shao Kahn gave you ONE job!" Shang Tsung yelled as he picked up the bald man. "I'll take your soul the next time you waste my time". Shang threw Quan on the ground and left.

Scorpion scratched his butt as Quan Chi was looking furiously to Scorpion.

"You look like a Kratos ripoff-" Scorpion calmly said but was interrupted by Quan Chi's grab.

"You fool! You let them escape!" the sorceror yelled.

"And I'm suppose to give a shit?"

"GRAAAAH!"

* * *

The Mushroom Kingdom, lovely place where the native Toads, Goombas, and Koopas can live in peace with flying blocks, items, and power-ups! Why does this place have any importance in the story? Because this was the place Satori took her sister Koishi to seek aid from the plumbers. Satori suffered from a broken left leg and bruised right eye, combo'd with a bruised stomach and right palm. Koishi's face was filled with bruises with a bruised stomach and a broken right arm and leg. Satroi dragged Koishi across the dark field as she heard her little sister weeper and cry.

"When are we going to find the brothers?" Koishi moaned as tears fell from her eyes.

"Soon enough, and maybe they'll help us", Satori replied.

"Do they live in a house or something?"

"With that type of information, we'll never find them".

Koishi remembered something.

"Wait a moment! I did hear that Luigi was getting trained by a Thunder God and Mario is being trained by the King of Edenia", Koishi told her sister.

"Excellent", Satori sighed. "Finding them is impossible".

"Let's look for them in Peach's Castle!"

"I heard she's dead!"

"One way to find out!" Koishi yelled as she limped ahead of Satori.


End file.
